In Another Life
by Firewater101
Summary: The despicable Androids have defeated Earth's heroes, a heart virus killed Goku. Now Trunks must go back in time to change his future. However, all the time travel is getting to Bulma's head and her past is haunting her. Read as Bulma relives her life, before it was destroyed by the Androids.
1. chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS TO A. TORIYAMA. ENJOY.**

He looked up as a sweat drop formed and slid down his temple. Her piercing blue eyes were causing him more discomfort than the heat from the desert. He fidgeted at the discomfort and quickly fixed his gaze down to his boot. However, she couldn't stop staring at the mysterious boy and how much he looked like her saiyan guest.

" Hey don't you guys think Vegeta and the kid look alike" she whispered to her best friend and boyfriend, as their brains began to work the resemblance between both saiyans.

"I mean they are both saiyan if that's what you mean," replied the short monk jokingly.

"Hmm..I don't know. He just looks familiar..it's just too weird!" She huffed with annoyance.

All around him were distrustful and confused glares causing him to shed another drop of sweat. There was only an hour left until Goku's arrival, and he wished his clock would hurry. How long could he take being around all of these people?

 _'They are all my friends and will never hurt you..'_ His mother's words rang in his ear.

It wasn't that he was intimidated by the fighters around him especially the younger half saiyan, he admired him, for he was his teacher and mentor in his timeline. What had him shaken up was the fact that he was around so many strong fighters, a privilege he didn't have growing up.

Through all the glares he turned to look at the only eyes he longed for. Those dark, intimidating, opaque eyes that made everyone tremble with fear. How he wished he could stare at those eyes all day...

"What are u looking at?"

His thoughts were cut off, by a demanding voice. He blushed at the realization of getting caught staring.

"Uh.. nothing It's just that I like your shirt"

 _'Dam was that really what he was going to say to the man he had always wanted to talk to?'_ Quickly he looked away embarrassed at his answer. Once again his eyes looked down at his boot.

"You would" he responded an annoyed tone to his voice.

It got quiet, and he couldn't help himself but look up again.

"Why do you keep looking over here?!Haven't you ever seen a pink shirt before?! If you like it so much you can have it!" His annoyance quickly changing towards anger.

"N-No, thank you" he responded nervously. He had to be cautions when talking with his father.

"Then knock it off Kid" he growled.

Although, it wasn't the conversation he had stayed up late dreaming about, he couldn't help but smile a bit. With that thought he returned to stare at his boot.

A couple minutes passed and suddenly, catching everyone by surprise, an alarm went off. The mysterious boy got up from his position and began to straighten up.

"He's here" he said blankly to everyone.

"Uh.. where I don't see anything," said the younger version of his mother as she looked up.

"He's here! I can feel him!" said the young half saiyan as he began to run to greet his father.

Everyone followed and in a matter of minutes a round spaceship came crashing towards the ground; causing everyone to run or fly towards it. In a matter of seconds the door opened and out popped the tall, muscular saiyan who appeared confused.

"Hey what's everyone doin' here?" he asked, that big grin of his never leaving his face.

"How did you know I was gonna land here?" he chuckled.

"Well this kid told us," replied the short monk as he pointed to the mysterious stranger that was next to him. "Wait don't tell me you don't know him?" He chuckled nervously.

"I don't,"replied the tall warrior as he began to study the young man.

 _'Enough of this I must not waste time I need to speak to Him before this gets even more weird for everyone'_ he thought as he began to approach the tall warrior.

"May i speak to you in private?" he asked, getting a nod.

…..

He sat in his time machine, it was time to go back home. He shut his eyes for a second taking in everything that had occurred since his arrival.

 _'I did my duty, I just hope they do theirs'_ he said to himself, punching in the date of his reality.

As he ascended he took in one more time the bold eyes of his father as well as the bright, well rested eyes of his mother. How happy she looked with her friends and boyfriend by her side.

"Until we meet again," he said in a whisper holding his hand to wave goodbye. In a blink of an eye he had returned to his time.

He capsulated his time machine and walked over towards their hideout. It was no surprise to him that it was quiet; it was just his mother and him.

"Hey Mom I'm back," he said as he entered the kitchen.

She was standing by a tea pot pouring freshly brewed tea. Quickly she stopped what she was doing and walked over to her son hugging him as tight as she could.

"Trunks!" She exclaimed " I'm so glad you're back! How did it go? Did you see Goku? Did you give him the medicine? Was everyone nice to you? Did you eat? Are you- she was cut off by her son's laughter.

"Mother, I'm fine," he began as he grabbed her by the shoulders "everything went smoothly... I have a feeling everything will be okay."

She smiled, her tired eyes looking back at his bright blue eyes.

"Okay son, but answer me one thing..did I look gorgeous or what?" She giggled as she winked at her son. He laughed as he walked to grab a tea cup.

"Not with that afro!" He joked, taking a seat next to her.

"Excuse me young man! I will have you know that was a very stylish look back in the day" she pretended to act offended as she crossed her arm.

They giggled and then the room was quiet.

He sighed as he realized they hadn't joked around in a long time. With that thought he looked down at his tea cup.

"Did you see you father?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"I-Uh.. yeah. He was just like I pictured him."He said, a smile forming as he remembered the shirt incident. "I saw everyone: Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Chao, You, Dad and Yamcha was there too." He said remembering his younger mother clinging to her boyfriend.

She had never spoke about them being a couple so it did shock him to see her so happy with someone rather than his father. The room was quiet and he took advantage of the peacefulness to ask his question.

"You looked so happy with him Mom. What happened?" He watched as she melancholically stared at her tea cup.

"He died," she answered in a murmur.

He stared at his mother for a moment and began to get up from his seat. He walked over and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"I think I should get some rest," he began as he ran his fingers through her long blue locks "I'll see you tomorrow?"

She gave him a tender smile and nodded. And just like that she was left alone to mourn her loss.

To be continued...

 ** _A/N: Hello! Hope someone enjoyed this first chapter. This is my first Fic so please leave me some comments, suggestions pretty much anything lol_**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS TO A. TORIYAMA. THANK YOU. ENJOY.**

She strolled towards her room going straight to the always locked drawer. As she opened it, she was greeted with memories of her teenage years and all the adventures she had experienced with her friends. A small tear came down her pale cheek as she picked up a picture.

It was when Trunks was a couple months old and her mother had surprised her with a 'Welcome Party' for her grandson. All her friends had shown up to congratulate her and Yamcha. However, to everyone's surprise Yamcha wasn't the father. She smiled as she remembered everyone's face drop when she shyly admitted to Yamcha not being Trunk's father.

 ***FLASHBACK**

 _"Uh.. sorry Bulma. But if Yamcha isn't the dad.." her short friend began as he pointed from Yamcha to Trunks and from Trunks to her. "Then who is?"_

 _"Well it's Vegeta," she said matter of factly as she lifted her head up high. 'She should be proud, her son was beautiful' she thought to herself._

 _"Oh.. right..obviously.." he said confusion in his tone. He then awkwardly laughed as he began to chug whatever drink was in his cup._

 _"I should take a seat" he added as he put a hand on his head and began walking towards the nearest bench_.

 _She couldn't help but laugh at Krillin's reaction. She knew he was confused as to how Vegeta and her had gotten so close. True, he did live with her since namek, but all they did was argue and get on each other's nerves. Everyone could have sworn those two hated each other._

 ***END OF FLASHBACK**

She put the picture back in the drawer closing it slowly.

 _'You looked so happy Mom, what happened?'_ She remembered her son's words.

She hadn't lied to him it was true things had changed after Yamcha's death. However, she was referring to his death by the arrival of the saiyans so many years before the androids. After his death she was inconsolable, but with her trip to Namek and the fight that had taken place there. She slowly had begun to get over it. As she returned from Namek with the namekians and the anti-social saiyan, she adopted a new daily routine and Yamcha wasn't a necessity. She had thought it was because she knew he wasn't really dead. He was going to be wished back. But once he returned it hadn't been the same.

She sighed as she began to get ready for bed. Her past haunting her, until sleep overtook her.

 **XXXX**

It had been a month since their arrival from Namek. Everyone had settled in nicely, and everyday she hopped from her lab in the mornings, to a late lunch with her parents. In the afternoons she spent time with the Namekians. By dinner time she would once again eat with her parents and the stand-offish saiyan; he always ate his dinner quietly. And finally, her favorite part of the day; a relaxing date with her cigarette right at her balcony. After her cigarette was gone she would get ready for bed, and once again begin her routine. However, this morning was her day off from the lab since she had finished all her projects.

"Morning Mother!" she sang as she saw her mother cooking breakfast.

"Oh my!" Her mother exclaimed surprised by her daughter. "What brings you down so early hun? You usually don't wake up in time for breakfast!" Her mother said letting out a sweet giggle.

"Well I don't know I guess since it's my day off I wanted it to start early," she answered, as she poured coffee in her mug. "I have so much planned! I'll visit my friends then I have a very needed hair appointment at 11:15."

"Well hun I hope you have a great day!" He mother said as she placed a slice of toast in front of her.

With that she continued to cook but was startled again by a growl.

"Oh my! Good morning Vegeta breakfast is ready!" She announced too happily for his liking.

He scoffed as he took a seat in front of Bulma.

She stared at him for a moment then rolled her eyes after hearing his response to her mother. _'Don't say anything Bulma Briefs today is going to be a good day and nobody, especially this asshole, will ruin your day off'_ she said to herself as she took a long sip of her coffee.

"Today is Bulma's day off, and she has so much planned," her mother informed Vegeta as she served him breakfast. "That's why she's here so early can you believe it? I'm so glad she gets to join us it's such a nice day"-

" M O M! " she was cut off by Bulma's angry voice. " Can you please not go around telling everyone MY business!!"

" Oh! Sorry hun I just thought your guests should know just in case"- once again the blonde woman was cut off, this time by the annoyed saiyan.

"Sorry to inform you, but I could care less about your stupid day off" he said as he took a sip of his orange juice. "Now if you'll excuse me, annoying women, I too have a lot planned today" he added as he began getting up pushing his chair in aggressively.

"Oh my He didn't touch his breakfast! Guess he was in a hurry" her mother added with a smile.

Bulma sighed loudly as he rolled her eyes at her mother. _'She can be really oblivious sometimes'_ she thought.

…..

"If you guys need anything please don't hesitate to call my cellphone. I won't be back until later today but you guys are welcome to do as you please. My casa is your casa," she added with a wink.

The eldest Namekian chuckled and began pushing her out of the room. " Go have fun don't worry about us we will be fine. Enjoy your day off!" She smiled and nodded finally exiting the room.

As she walked towards the front entrance she began to think what she was going to do first.

' _Okay visiting Chi Chi and Gohan will be last since Dende has been staying over and I can give him a ride back to C.C.'_ She thought as she entered her aircraft . ' _Master Roshi's will be first then!'_

…..

"HELLO?! Anybody home?" She yelled from the top of her lungs. " Urg I swear I can never surprise anyone because someone always ruins it!!" It appeared nobody was home, but where could they have gone? Everyone Master Roshi knew was dead..right? " OMG" she giggled it never occurred to her that he might have more friends other than the ones who always were there. "Well maybe another time." She spoke out loud heading to her aircraft. " I guess Chi Chi will see me sooner than expected."

…...

"Well look who came to see us," Chi Chi announced as Bulma walked in her living room surprising Gohan and Dende.

"Bulma!" They both yelled happily.

"Hiya guys it's been a long time!" She started as she took a seat. "I brought snacks," she said handing Chi Chi a bag of desserts. She smiled and walked to the kitchen to bring the tea.

...

" I just don't know I could never be able to handle everything you do!" She told the woman with dark hair. " You're so organized and do so much!"

It had been an hour and the two women were still gossiping the desserts already gone.

"I tell you Bulma, it's very easy," Chi Chi began matter of factly. " Children are so easy to maintain, it's the husbands that are the trouble. But we all know Goku is special. Yamcha on the other hand seems less of a muscle head and much easy to control. But I tell you, your kids are more important! Always remember their education is more important than fighting."

"Mhm," Bulma shook her head approvingly. " I will take note.." She loved hearing her friend's "Family Advice." Her and her mother were the ones always lecturing her on marriage and kids. Although, she enjoyed the lectures, in the end she wasn't even sure if she wanted all of that.

She looked down at her watch. " Oh Kami I'm about to miss my salon appointment!" Bulma hurriedly got up. "Chi Chi is it okay if I pass for Dende later, he looks like he's having so much fun and we both know salons bore children."

"Of course, you go worry about that appointment Dende will be fine right here," She replied with a smile. Bulma nodded and with that she went to say goodbye to Gohan, and promising Dende she will come back later for him.

Her teal hair looked just like it did from her return from Namek. A change was definitely necessary. Her nails also needed some attention it had been so long since she had them done. As she flew towards the city a huge gust of wind shook her aircraft setting off the alarms.

"WHA- WHAT ON EARTH!" She squealed, as she lost control of the aircraft and headed straight for a tree. She struggled to control the craft, but managed to just in time only scraping the aircraft's paint. "Woah.. that was a close one," she sighed relieved. She then turned her attention to the monitor showing her that something did in fact get in her way and was headed towards the city.

"That jerk! Oh no but he will hear from me!! Whoever it is, nobody disrespects Bulma Briefs like that! Urg!!" with that she followed with full speed whatever caused her to almost die.

He looked down at the city. _'She has a salon appointment at 11:15 you will probably find her there'_ he recalled the annoying blonde woman's voice. How on earth was he supposed to find the loud woman when there was hundreds of buildings and weak ki's who got in his way of finding her?! He lowered himself to a building and stood at the edge closing his eyes and crossing his arms, trying to concentrate on feeling the woman's ki.

"Useless" he growled under his breath. Suddenly he felt something approaching him. _'An aircraft?'_ He smirked his arms still crossed. ' _Well well guess this all turned out nicely.'_

' _Of course, of all the people in the planet who could ruin my day off it had to be that arrogant jerk! Grrr!! I should've known!'_ She thought to herself as she stomped out of the aircraft.

"Listen here Vegeta! Why are u flying around like a psycho?! You almost made me crash you idiot!! But of course you never think about anyone but yourself! Urg and now thanks to you I'm gonna miss my appointment and look UGLY!" She shouted out, a hand on her hip while the other one poked at his chest with force.

Her eyes glowed with fury, making his smirk wider. He enjoyed seeing her angry, the way her pale face became more red and that little vein that popped out. The way her pink lips curled along with her small fragile nose scrunched. But nothing compared to the way her gently eyes shifted into a darker blue and they sparked whenever she blinked making his stomach turn. What was he thinking? He hated this vulgar weak woman! He hadn't heard half of the things she said but she had no right to talk to him like that!

"SHUT UP!" He yelled making her stop completely. "Who do you think you are to talk to me in such a disrespectful manner?!"

"EXCUSE ME?!" She yelled shocked at his question. "I have every right to yell at you because you almost killed me!" She added as she turned her back to him and crossed her arms.

He couldn't let her get away with this! She was a weakling how dare she yell at him! She was the one that was in the way of his path! She should've paid attention to her surroundings! The more he thought about it the angrier he got. In a flash he grabbed her by the shoulders throwing her off the building. "That should teach her."

Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. Her screams filled the air, as she opened her eyes wide. Everything was in slow motion as she fell from the tallest building in West City. Her eyes closed as she braced herself for impact.

 **XXXX**

She jumped awake. Her heart was beating fast and she was sweating. Had she been dreaming..no it was a memory. She sat up and quickly began searching for her lamp's ON switch. She sat with her head in her hands staring at her blanket. It had felt so real, just like when it happened so long ago. She sighed deeply. All this time traveling and the androids had really started to affect her. However, tonight was the first night she had experienced these memories.

"It's okay Bulma you're just stressed," She told herself. "Once those androids are killed you will be fine, you'll see." She smiled to herself. And turned off her lamp. Laying in the darkness her mind began to wander off to that day.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N:** HELLO! HERE'S CHAPTER 2! HOPE IT WAS FUN AND INTERESTING! PLEASE LEAVE ME FEEDBACK, COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, CRITIQUE LMAO EVERYTHING IS APPRECIATED.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** : **I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS TO A. TORIYAMA. THANK YOU. ENJOY.**

She could've sworn she was going to die. However, just before her body hit the pavement, two strong arms caught her by surprise.

"V-Vegeta?!" She spoke the words as they struggled to leave her mouth. She quickly began pushing at his chest indicating that he put her down. By then a crowd of people had gathered to view the scene. Her face turning bright red as she began to fix her hair and clothes, never once turning to look at him.

"Miss are you okay?" Someone in the crowd asked, but got no answer. She began to walk away, then after a few blocks she began to run hot tears sliding down her face.

' _That jerk! What did I ever do to him? I give him a place to live, a place to train, food, and I go around fixing everything he brakes and this is what I get?! I'm so stupid! I should've never allowed him in my house...but I just couldn't let him be alone..'_ she stopped at an alleyway leaning against the wall. Her tears had stopped and she took a deep breath in. She had to take a moment and digest all that had happened.

Since she has begun to run, he ascended into the air never once taking his eyes off of her. His fist clenched at his side as he saw tears escaping her eyes. Had he gone too far? He had only wanted to teach her a lesson. Obviously it had backfired. She was like a delicate flower, a trait none of the species he had ever associated with had. His stomach turned causing him to let out a small growl, he was beginning to become annoyed with the situation.

He lowered himself standing arms distance from her. Her eyes would not look at him and he felt a lump grow on his throat. However, he would never acknowledge he had felt some remorse.

"Did you learn your lesson? Will you now address me with respect or do u need me to throw you off that building again," He said with a smirk, his arms crossed in front of his muscular chest. Unfortunately, that arrogant smirk was wiped right off by a small burning sensation across his cheek. Bulma had slapped him as hard as she could, surprised he hadn't dodged her attack. Her eyes began to water again as she stared into his deep, dark eyes.

"So you put my life in danger, just to prove a point?" She asked him in a whisper.

"Y-You stupid woman. I could kill you if that really is your wish!" he shouted as he grabbed her by the neck and pushed her towards the wall.

"I COULD'VE BEEN HURT!" She shouted ignoring his comment. She could feel his grasp become tighter, but she wasn't going to back down.

"But you weren't, now were you? I could kill you whenever I feel like it woman… or have you forgotten what I am?" He felt her pulse increase, he could smell the adrenaline in her body, however, all her eyes did was defy him. "I have something much more important for you to do than die." He barked back as he threw her to the side. "You will now follow me back to your lab."

"WH-WHAT? I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE.. WITH YOU!! YOU TRIED..TO KILL ME!" She shouted in between coughs, her hand on her neck.

He was beginning to lose his patience, he hadn't killed her what else did this stupid woman want? An 'apology' some stupid 'hug'? Of course she wasn't going to get neither he was a warrior not some weakling who went around showing affection.

"WHAT IS IT YOU WANT FROM ME WOMAN.." he asked through his clenched teeth.

"YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO" She shouted as she got up confidently her bold eyes clashing with his. " FIX WHATEVER YOU BROKE BY YOURSELF JERK!"

"Ha! I will do no such thing woman!" He said crossing his arms in front of his chest. They stayed in silence their eyes battling for dominance.

"Why did you throw me off that building Vegeta?" She asked in a murmur.

"Tsk, I already answered that woman.." he scoffed. "Why do you act so surprised...If you think it was some kind of accident, you're wrong. The truth is you're annoying and loud..but you already knew that. Didn't you?" He said as he began to walk away. " If you won't fix the gravity chamber, your father will do it," he added his smirk returning. With that he flew away.

She was left alone in the alleyway, her hand moved from her neck to her chest. Her heart was pounding so hard, she had to calm down. She had been scared to death, but he would never see that. She would never allow him to feast on her fear. Although, he hadn't hurt her this incident would not go overlooked. She began to fix her clothes and hair and walked towards a shopping center.

 **XXXX**

Her eyes closed, her smile never disappearing. She had only known the saiyan for a month and had yet to grasp his character. To her younger self he had always appeared serious and off-putting. Her older self noticed when his shoulders became slightly tensed, the slightest blush to his face and even noticed the way his eyes became more or less intense. She smiled at how daring she had been. Anyone else would've ran or even plead for mercy, but not her.

It wasn't long until sleep overtook her. Her body fell into a deep sleep, one she hadn't experienced in a long time.

 **XXXX**

"Listen, I know I'm late.. I had a little situation on my way here but I'm here now and I would really appreciate it if you would call Julia so we can fix this" she calmly stated to the short woman behind the counter as she pointed to herself.

"Sorry Ms. Briefs but Julia isn't taking anymore clients you were her last one but since you didn't show up, she left." The short woman timidly stated.

"Okay.. sounds lovely. Now what's your name..Yeni? You get a hold of Julia and tell her I'm here now, please. I'll be sitting here waiting, and please tell her to hurry I have someplace to be. Thank you!"she gave the woman a big grin, as she sat down and grabbed a magazine. The woman was speechless, but quickly grabbed the phone and dialed away. In a minute she walked towards Bulma.

"Julia will be here in 10 minutes Ms. Briefs." She bowed and returned behind the counter.

"That's what I thought," she spoke to herself.

It had been 3 hours since the incident. Her hair had magically grown two inches, the sleekness of her hair remained; she figured it framed her face nicely. However, her bangs had also grown and were slightly brushed to the side. They fell onto her pale rosy cheek and with her freshly manicured nails she brushed them to the side.

"Wow Ms. Briefs your hair looks beautiful," exclaimed the small receptionist, as she handed her the receipt and pen.

"Thank you Yeni, I'm just glad to get a change. Maybe, next time I'll get this," she said pointing to the cover of the magazine. "Ooh.. or maybe this she said as she pointed to another image."

" You will look great Ms. Briefs, afros are the next big thing. All the celebrities are doing it," added Yeni matter of factly. Bulma smiled and waved goodbye as she began walking outside. She felt like a new person.

To be continued...

 **A/N:** Hello! Hope this chapter was any good and hope these trasitions between the future and past aren't confusing anyone! Anyways like always leave me your thoughts! 3


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS TO A. TORIYAMA. THANKS. ENJOY.**

She let out a loud sigh, " I should really get going Dende is waiting." Quickly she searched her pockets for a capsule. She rarely carried an extra vehicle, but to her surprise she found one. "Hmm.. just a motorcycle, I can't pick up Dende in this..but I can go get my aircraft in this," she said as she activated the capsule.

It took longer than she expected to retrieve her aircraft. She had to drive towards the tallest building in the city, and take an elevator to the top floor. However, the rooftop was closed down for the public due to safety reasons. It had taken some serious negotiating for the managers to allow her to go up there. But at last she had retrieved her craft. She flew as fast as she could praying she got to Chi Chi's before the sun set.

"Thanks for looking out for him Chi Chi, and I promise he'll be back soon Gohan," she said as she messed up the boy's hair playfully.

He laughed and hugged her at her waist, "Thanks Bulma." She smiled down at him, 'He really is the sweetest boy ever.'

Finally Dende and her said their goodbyes and flew off towards C.C.

"Did you have fun?" she asked the young Namekian.

"Oh yes! It was so much fun playing with Gohan! I can't wait until next time!" He stopped for a moment and asked sweetly, "Bulma do you think he can come over next time?"

She smiled at his innocent question. "Of Course! I'll call Chi Chi and ask her!" He gave her the biggest grin in return and with that they flew off into the sunset towards West City.

"Hey everyone we're home!" she announced as they entered the empty living room. "Hmm.. looks like everyone had an early night," she said turning to the small Namekian, who just gave her a shrug.

"I should go tell everyone I'm back Bulma," he said shyly, pointing down the hallway.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. I had a long day and could really use a bath!" she said with a chuckle. He giggled and hugged her goodbye.

She watched as the little Namekian ran down the hallway towards his people. ' _He's just the cutest,_ ' she thought walking upstairs to her room. Once inside she began to undress and walked towards the bathroom to turn on the bath. She grabbed her silk robe and began to brush her hair out while the bath filled. She hummed a tune while she lost herself in her thoughts.

' _I cannot believe it...He actually tried to kill me…'_ she looked in the mirror as she grabbed at her neck _'I would be lucky if it doesn't bruise, and he wasn't at all sorry.. I knew he was a stupid, proud Prince but I didn't think he would be that heartless...he can hurt me all he wants, but what if he lets his anger out on someone else? He wouldn't, right? Urg.. I've got to think of a way to control his outbursts, at least until Goku and the guys come back... I'll deal with it tomorrow..'_ She gracefully got up and walked towards her warm bath. She needed to relax.

He had felt her ki as soon as she had returned. He had been waiting in her lab since he arrived from the city. It turned out that the girl's annoying family had some event to attend. The older scientist had promised to inform Bulma to fix his training room before they left, but it had been hours. He had watched all the employees leave as their shifts ended, but still there he was. Had she forgotten about her task? Was she ever informed about her task? Did she simply not want to do her task because of the incident earlier? He closed his eyes and searched for her ki around the house. She was walking towards her room. He let out a small growl and headed for the lab's exit.

' _I'll have to catch her by surprise,_ ' He thought as he walked towards the back of C.C and ascended to her balcony. She was indeed in her room, her back was to him as she elegantly covered her naked body with her silk robe. He blushed slightly as his heart began to pound in his chest. He watched her as she sat in front of her vanity, brushing her sleek blue locks. She appeared to be lost in thought, until she began to inspect her neck. He tensed, almost certain he would be spotted, however, she stood up never once looking back and walked towards the bathroom.

He clenched his fists, as he began to turn around and walk away. He should have barged in and questioned her why she had stood him up. He could've began another verbal war with her, but then he remembered her small delicate neck in his hand. He let out an annoyed growl. Tomorrow she would hear from him.

 **XXXX**

"Morning...looks like someone overslept," her son greeted her with surprise.

"Really? What time is it?" she asked as she rubbed her still tired eyes.

"11:00 A.M," he answered as he opened her blinds. She quickly grabbed her blanket and threw it over her head, causing her son to laugh.

"Come on Mom! I made breakfast! Although it's almost lunch time!" he said with a chuckle.

She removed the blanket from her head and looked at her son. He was dressed in a black muscle tee and loose workout sweats, his lilac hair wet from his morning shower. He carried a tray of breakfast with a cup of coffee. She didn't deserve him, she thought to herself with a smile. He was always so caring and gentle with her and the people of earth. Her smile faded. How she wished her boy could've grown up "normal" and go to school, date, and not have to worry if his world would be destroyed.

He saw her smile fade and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I love you Mom..and I know after the androids are gone you can sleep in as much as you want." He said with a wink. She chuckled, his little jokes always made her feel better.

Later on that day…..

She had been working in the lab all day, she dropped her head onto her desk in frustration. She was lacking focus. She had scribbled and erased all morning and still the fuel for the time machine was a problem.

"Mother you should really take a break you look exhausted," Her son said with a cup of water and an ibuprofen at hand.

"It's just I really don't know how I can hurry the process of making fuel. There's got to be a faster way," she explained as she rubbed her temples.

"Don't worry about that I'm sure the time machine won't be needed after the Androids are destroyed... Hey remember you promised you would try to make me a new training outfit! I hope you can so I can take it with me when I return back in time".

She smiled, "I will try, but no promises! The fuel is still important I wouldn't want you to get stranded."

"Fine" he groaned while he handed her the cup of water along with the pain reliever. "I'm off to train a bit, I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek and flew off towards the exit. ' _All that boy does is train'_ she thought as she gulped down the medication. She shook her head and turned towards her file cabinet.

She walked towards it and began to search for a file. "Here you are," she mumbled as she pulled it out. It was the blueprints to Vegeta's battle armor she had designed so long ago. She let out a deep sigh as she flipped through the pages.

Vegeta had managed to destroy his armor during one of his intense training sessions. It was no surprise he had asked her to recreate the armor. However, she had only ever recreated it once. He began training in only his black spandex, deciding to wear the armor only for battle. Unfortunately, he ended up only wearing it once during his battle with the androids.

She flipped through the pages once more, it had been so long, it would take her some time to recreate it. Time she didn't have. She stored the file away, but another file caught her attention. It was the blueprints to the gravity chamber. She smiled as she pulled it out. Vegeta constantly damaged the chamber severely, and due to an agreement they made, she had to be the one to always fix it.

Trunks, on the other hand, never took much interest in the training room. He had been trained by Gohan, and Gohan had been trained like the rest of the Z fighters. Beating your body to its breaking point during a training session was never their style. Therefore, the chamber was long forgotten and encapsulated, becoming nothing but junk.

She put the file away, and walked to her desk."Focus Bulma, melancholy will not save Earth!"

 **XXXX**

"WAKE UP WOMAN!!" A loud bang on her door woke her up. What time was it? She looked around confused, the sun was barely rising. Her alarm clock had begun to ring. With a moan she covered her head with her blanket. The sound of her ringing alarm slightly fainted and she began to fall asleep once again. Unfortunately, the loud banging returned. "YOU LAZY WOMAN! DID YOU FALL ASLEEP AGAIN?! TURN OFF THAT ANNOYING SOUND!" She groaned as she turned over and placed her pillow over her head.

"THAT IS IT!" A small explosion tore through her door, causing her to yelp and fall towards the floor. Now she was awake. She quickly got up and inspected her angry intruder.

"URG! ARE U CRAZY? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?DON'T YOU KNOW I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP! WHAT TIME IS IT ANYWAYS? THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!" She shouted with anger as she paced around her room to find her robe and slippers all while gathering her hair up.

"It's 6:30 AM. Your parents are gone, and you have some repairs to do," He began walking out of her room, but stopped and turned to look at her from over his shoulder. "Since you always sleep through the loud ringing of your alarm, I assume it doesn't work. Why keep a useless, broken item around," In a blink of an eyes he grabbed her still ringing alarm clock, and held it up for her to see. With ease he crushed it leaving behind only debris. "Get ready. I need to train and don't want to wait." With that he walked out of her room.

"M-M-My clock.." she stood in the middle of the room trying to digest all that had occurred. Then it hit her. ' _My parents are gone?'_ Quickly she began ravaging through her drawers and purse until she found her cell phone. She turned it on and noticed it had 40 missed calls, 20 voicemails and 50 text messages. "Wh-What on earth?" She flipped through the calls. Many were work related, but she noticed some from her father and mother. She then checked her text messages. Again mostly were from her secretary, but her mother and father had texted her various times. She decided to view her mother's messages.

 ** _"BULMA SWEETY WE ARE OFF TO THE CONVENTION. WE ARE LEAVING AT 6:00 PM. HURRY BACK"- XOXO MOM_**

She continued scrolling through the messages.

 ** _" BULMA YOUR FATHER SAID HE COULDN'T FIX VEGETA'S TRAINING ROOM TODAY. CAN U BE A DEAR AND FIX IT?- XOXO MOM"_**

 ** _"HONEY WE ARE LEAVING. DINNER IS IN THE OVEN. WE WILL BE GONE FOR 5 DAYS HAVE FUN AND DON'T FORGET TO MAKE DINNER FOR U AND YOUR GUEST.- XOXO MOM AND DAD"_**

She didn't bother to read the rest of the messages, she knew they would just confirm her horrible truth. She would be alone with Vegeta for almost a week. At least she also had the Namekians to keep her company. Guess it can't be that bad, right? She threw her phone on the bed and rushed to the bathroom and began to get ready for her day.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N:** Hello! Hope everyone enjoyed their Thanksgiving weekend (if you celebrate it)! Anyways thank you for your comments and advice. Im still working on making it less confusing when I jump from the past in the present but I just left it for this chapter. OH and I love nobody was annoyed with Dende being a part of the story! Anyways I'll shut up now.. I hope this chapter was fun, and see ya soon! Like always leave me your suggestions, comments, advice or anything!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NIT OWN DBZ OR ANY CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS TO A. TORIYAMA. THANKS. ENJOY!**

The fire alarm startled her while she peacefully applied her lip gloss. She ran downstairs as quickly as she could and walked into a smoke filled kitchen.

"What's going on here?!" She asked while she quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher from the corner of the room.

Without a thought she activated the fire extinguisher and sprayed the smoke filled kitchen aiming towards the stove. In a minute the flames had calmed and only the person at fault remained.

As the smoke cleared she could see Vegeta covered in foam with both his teeth and fists clenched with rage. Almost automatically she began to laugh uncontrollably causing him to shake with fury.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?" He shouted, approaching her intimidating.

"I just….your face looks...you're just so cute sometimes…" she defended herself, in between giggles and laughs.

"Tsk. Stop calling me that, I'm not cute!" He shouted as he began to remove the foam from his face. She only giggled and left the room. In a minute she was back with a basket of cleaning cloths and cleaning supplies.

"If we are ever going to eat breakfast, we better get started," she said handing him a cloth.

"If your stupid kitchen didn't have so many buttons this wouldn't of happened. Have fun cleaning," He said as he threw her back the cloth.

"EXCUSE ME? You should learn to read! Each button has its function on the bottom!! It's not my fault you're brain turned to a MUSCLE!" She yelled back.

"Perhaps if you weren't a lazy woman, I wouldn't have to be going around making breakfast! Even your airhead mother does a better job than you!" He barked back.

"LAZY?! AT LEAST I'M NOT A PATHETIC ARROGANT JERK, WHO SPENDS DAYS AND NIGHTS LOCKED UP TRAINING TO DEATH! AND MY MOTHER ISN'T ALWAYS AN AIRHEAD!"

"PATHETIC JERK?! Unlike the weak people in this stupid planet I don't need days off. I am a Prince, a Warrior, the chamber is simply a toy to me!"

Tension filled the room, but it wasn't enough to stop their word battle. The pair's eyes clashed in battle, neither one giving up. They could smell the adrenaline in each other. Their noses nearly touched, but neither would flinch or dare break their defying glare. It wasn't until a small voice broke their concentration.

"Uh..Bulma?" They asked sheepishly.

She blinked twice coming back to her senses. She turned around and realized someone had heard and witnessed their little brawl.

"I-I just heard all the noise and came to see if you needed help with breakfast," he said shyly, never once making eye contact. The warrior's intense stare always intimidated the young Namekian. Therefore, Dende along with the other Namekians, avoided any unnecessary interaction with the Prince.

Taking notice at the child's discomfort Bulma knelt to meet his eyes. " It's okay Kid, I got this! Or did you forget I'm a genius?" She said lifting an eyebrow, which caused Dende to laugh.

"No I didn't forget!" He exclaimed.

"Well okay then! Now you go play and I'll deal with breakfast," she gave him her signature wink and he nodded happily.

"Okay Bulma! I'll be feeding your mother's pets if you need me!" She nodded and watch as the small Namekian ran down the hallway.

"What an annoying little runt"

For a second she had forgotten about the Saiyan in her kitchen. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and grabbed a cleaning cloth. She began cleaning the island countertop right across from him.

"Dende is the sweetest thing ever, it's just your ugly mug scares him," She said matter of factly, tossing him a cloth.

"Tsk, like if I care what that kid thinks about me. After I'm done with Kakarot he'll be dead, along with you, his people, and this stupid planet," he spit back, while he wiped foam from his shoulders.

"Maybe...if Goku doesn't kill you first," she stated calmly. 'Careful Bulma! You wouldn't want him to kill you right now!'

"KAKAROT is NOTHING compared to me! I am ROYALTY! He's nothing but a LOW CLASS FOOL! I will defeat him and then I'll make sure to happily destroy this planet!" He growled at her, his face filled with wrath.

"Hmm.. it's too bad the gravity chamber is broken, I bet that really would've helped you become stronger…If I'm not mistaken, Goku and the guys are coming back in about 100 Days, and training in the chamber until then (and if I raise the gravity) I bet you would totally beat him...It's too bad you broke it," she stated carelessly with a shrug. She appeared unbothered by his threats, causing him to become more enraged.

"What are you insinuating woman? Stop this foolish rant and tell me what it is you are planning." He demanded coming as close to her as the kitchen island countertop allowed him.

"Oh me planning something? Ha! Never!" she said sarcastically a smirk forming on her lips.

"ENOUGH! You will fix the gravity chamber right now! I'm not playing any games!"

"Okay… but on one condition." She leaned closer staring straight into his deep eyes. He could see the determination in her eyes, causing him amusement. She had some nerve challenging him the way she did.

He chuckled, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "If you want me to do some stupid earth ritual, I will deny. I am a saiyan! I will not allow you to assault my honor with your Earthling traditions."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Earthlings are emotional and sentimental, I've observed you people need affection to live on with your days. As a warrior, those emotions are useless, a distraction. I refuse to practice your ways…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I am going to ask you to do something very unlike you. But I promise it will be temporary...The Dragon Balls won't be ready until about 100 more days. Until the guys return, I will continue to host you in my home, and even fix or enhance the gravity machine. The catch is that for the time being, you will not hurt anyone on this planet…"

"Now, why would I agree to that nonsense?" He tauntingly questioned.

"Why wouldn't you? Everyone on this planet are both weaker, and slower than you...They are no threat to you," She paused and shifted her gaze towards the granite countertop. "The truth is that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were to hurt an innocent person while being a guest in my house." There was a moment of silence, but then he spoke.

"Alright, if that will help you sleep at night then I agree to your stupid terms. But, I too have some terms of agreement…" Her determined smile told him to continue. " I will need the enhancements to be done to the machine by today. You will continue to fix and raise the levels whenever I command you to. And finally, until the return of Kakarot, you will continue to provide me with the necessary tools to train. Do we have a deal woman?"

"We have a deal," she confidently stated.

"Good, now I expect by dinner time this mess will be gone.." he said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"You JERK! You made this mess!" She protested, but the only response she received was his wicked laugh.

 **XXXX**

His body trembled with pain. As he entered the room, his heavy breathing overtook its stillness. His lilac hair and back were drenched with sweat. He closed the door to the labs and finally dropped to his hands and knees. His vision blurred as he watched blood and sweat drops crash to the ground. It wasn't until he could no longer hold his body up that he heard her piercing shriek.

"TRUNKS!"

His body collided with the cold floor, allowing the faint cries of his mother to linger through his conscious.

"M-Mother.." he whispered under his breath. He had no strength or energy left, his body was giving out. He could hear her pleads, but couldn't find the strength to even open his eyes. Finally he allowed his body to fall into oblivion.

"TRUNKS!" She sobbed, "NO PLEASE, NOT AGAIN!"

Realizing he was no longer conscious she used all her strength to pull his body towards the nearest room. His breathing slowed, as his wounds bled out. Hurriedly she ripped what was left of his muscle tee away, leaving his heavily injured chest exposed.

Quickly she ran to grab her first aid kit. He had various cuts, bruises and alarming burns. With the knowledge she had she cleaned and suétered his deep wounds. She then transferred him to a stretcher; an X Ray was necessary to confirm if any ribs or bones were broken. Luckily everything looked intact. In the end, she connected him to a neural scanner. He was in a brief coma, however, the fMRI would measure his neurological activity until it was back to normal and possibly out of the coma state.

Once she was done fixing the machines and the new room, she walked to his room to grab fresh clean clothes. As she searched his drawers she began to determine what had happened.

It was obvious he had ran into those no good Androids. This event had occurred many times before and always they were to blame. Every time he would come beaten half to death, a little piece of her would drown in agony. It was her despair that had caused her to build the time machine. To find some hope and continue to fight those monsters.

Once she found what she was looking for, she walked back to the adjacent room. She dropped his neatly folded clothes on the nearest nightstand, and approached the bed. She brushed through his hair, with her hand as she studied his unconscious face.

He would be fine, he was tough and hard headed, much like her. She smiled and shook her head… ' _No, that he got from his father.'_

Vegeta had always been more committed than her. Before the Android, she often spent days off from the labs for no known reason. To think it had taken her months to complete Vegeta's battle suit.

She smiled at the memories of her lover's face whenever she took longer than usual on one of his enhancements. _'Yup Trunks, I'm glad you got my patients and not your father's.'_ She thought to herself while she took a seat on the chair next to his bed. She smiled sweetly and continued to care for her boy.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N): Are Bulma and Vegeta going to kill each other before the arrival of Mr and Mrs Briefs? Will Trunks die? Is Bulma ever going to reply to her mother's panicked text messages? Find out next time on DBZ ( lol sorry I had to) Anyways, hope you're enjoying the story so far! Definitely took a dramatic turn this chapter, but honestly I live for drama. Anyways leave me your comments, thoughts or like a smiley will do Lol. Thanks guys for reading, I'll see ya soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS TO A. TORIYAMA. THANK YOU. ENJOY.**

It had been Day 2 out of 5. The sun's rays warmed her skin as she sat on a lounge chair in the balcony. She roughly flipped through the pages of the magazine for what felt like the third time. She was bored out of her mind. She let out a deep sigh as she tossed the magazine off to the side and grabbed her ice cold drink.

Since her friend's deaths she mostly stayed at CC, it was rare if she went out. Typically she was stuck in the labs working on some project, but work during conventions was always slow and super boring.

She thought about going shopping, but her only shopping partner was her mother. Since the arrival from Namek her mother became busy with the guests and keeping the house under control, she had no time to shop. But if she was being honest, it had been ages since they've been shopping together.

Since Yamcha became her boyfriend, it became "his job" to take her shopping. She didn't mind, in fact, she loved holding his hand while she lead him through her favorite stores. She loved the way he would get over protective when a guy would appreciate her beauty, but her favorite part was always his face whenever she tried on the perfect outfit. Unfortunately, he always managed to ruin it by flirting with the cashiers, or anything young with curves. She rolled her eyes at the memory.

With a deep sigh she stood up to lean on the rails of the balcony, she needed a cigarette. She easily lit it up and quickly became lost in the tobacco.

 _'I love my boyfriend, we've helped each other grow and mature into fine adults. Yeah, we've had our ups and downs, but what regular couple doesn't? Sure there's some lying and cheating…but boys will be boys...right?'_

She put out her cigarette, and let out a deep sigh. Even with all his flaws, she missed him.

"Don't worry Bulma, he's going to return in less than 100 Days, and you're gonna run to his arms and we're gonna kiss under the sunset and move to the countryside and get a dog.."a burst of laughter interrupted her day dream.

"I'm sorry. Go on, your little fantasy sounds fascinating." He mocked, causing her cheeks to burn bright red.

"URG! YOU'RE SUCH A CREEP VEGETA! Stop spying on me!"

"Please woman, I would never put myself through that torture," He said with a chuckle.

"You're such a dweeb!" She shouted while crossing her arms. "I can't have any privacy in my own home!"

"Well then, good thing you're moving to the countryside with your little boyfriend" he stated with a playful smirk.

"Ha, ha, ha you're so funny," she said sarcastically. "You can mock me all you want, it's okay. I wouldn't expect you to understand, you may be an alien but you're still just a guy."

"Ha! Please if all the males of your species are like your little friends, count me out...Anyways, I'm not here to chat with you about your friends. I'm here on business... It seems my battle suit has been damaged, I need you to fix it as soon as possible." He demanded casually.

"Of course it was going to get damaged, all you do is train like a maniac!" She replied annoyed by his demands. "But fine, let me see," she sighed taking the damaged suit in her hands. "Hmm.. I'm unfamiliar with this material, but I will try to have something ready as soon as I can."

"I need it ready by tomorrow…"

"Are u deaf of something? I told you it will take some time, this material is more than likely not found on earth which means I need to find something similar. No matter what I do it will take me awhile to figure out...Why are you in such a hurry? Don't you have like a whole wardrobe of these things?"

"I grabbed this one on frieza's ship when we were on Namek. The one I'm wearing and the one on your hand are the only ones I have, that's why I need it fixed right away. I would train in this suit, but the material is different and less durable. So you see, I need that suit fixed now."

"Ewww! So you've been wearing the same stinky suits since we came back from Namek? I swear, guys are disgusting!"

"Of course I haven't you idiot! Obviously your mother provided me with some Earth clothes! Plus she also takes care of the filthy clothes at the end of the week! For being a genius, you lack basic common sense!"

"Geez take a chill pill, I was just joking!" She stated, while tossing his suit on the lounge chair. "Hmm.. come to think of it, I might have a solution to your problem."

"What is it?"

"A shopping spree," she said with a devilish grin.

 **XXXX**

It had been two days since the incident with Trunks. The first day had been the worst. He would have nightmares and fevers every so often. She hardly slept, all night she would monitor his progress and tend his needs. During the day she would continue to observe his wounds and make sure his body was stable. Although his neurological activity had returned to normal, he still hadn't awoken.

However, that evening his blue eyes fluttered open. Disoriented he carefully sat himself up and looked around the room for any familiarity, finally he noticed his mother sleeping on the couch in the corner of the room. Despite the uncomfortable position she was in, she looked peaceful. He always awoke to his mother's sweet smile, so he concluded exhaustion had overpowered her will to stay awake.

He laid back on the bed, his eyelids felt as if they weighed a ton. His still aching body yearned for a cold shower, but he was still too weak to stand. How he wished there was something that could bring back his strength and energy back without medication or rest.

Gohan had told him stories of the all the battles he had heard about and some he even witnessed. These fierce battles had occurred long before trunks was born, they all sounded glorious and some too good to be true.

He remembered Gohan mentioning a bean that had the power to heal you and restore all your energy back. He called it a "senzu bean". Trunks didn't know much about them, but he did know the plant they grew on had dried out. Did no one try to regrow them? Could he bring some back from the past? He let out a disappointed groan, he needed to stop daydreaming and focus on what was important. He wasn't sure when, maybe a day, a month or even a whole year! All he knew was that the time machine was going to be ready again and therefore he must be ready for anything and everything. Thinking of the "what if's" was not going to help at all.

A couple hours later, Bulma's eyes shot open. Her neck was sore from the position she had slept in. She looked around the room and panic flooded her, Trunks was gone. ' _Calm down Bulma, worst case scenario is he's training. Trunks knows better than to train while he's injured, right?'_ Just as she was beginning to doubt her theories, her son walked out of the bathroom. He had fresh clothes and it appeared he had taken a shower.

"What do you think you're doing? You're still hurt! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Sorry mother you looked so peaceful I just thought you could use some rest," he said while he dried his hair with a towel. "And besides I feel much better...Thanks for taking care of me." He gave her a cheeky grin and sat down on the bed.

"Hmp don't think that grin of yours is going to always save you young man…" she said trying to sound angry, but how could she stay angry at him? He was all she had, he could tear down the house and still she would drown him with her embrace.

"How long was I out?" he asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Uh..Not long, only 3 Days...last time it was a week...it's definitely because of how much stronger you've become since last time and…"

"But it's still not enough," he spoke cutting her off. "I am nothing compared to them…" The room fell silent until he finally spoke.

"I remember Gohan told me the story of his first time on the battlefield. He was just a child, scared, and unable to defend him or his friends. He told me of how hopeless he had felt every time a friend would die. He never wanted to feel that again. I didn't know then what he was referring to, until the day he passed...I felt useless and weak, never did I want to feel like that again. But the other day, as I stared those monsters in the eye, I knew there was nothing I could do, I was weak, useless and hopeless once again."

"Trunks," she said quietly, coming closer to her son to look him in the eye. "Gohan was tough, but how do you think he felt when those things killed our friends? All those years he felt hopeless until you came in the picture. Son, he risked his life for you because finally he had some hope. He believed you were our only hope to save humanity."

"What if he was wrong?" He said breaking eye contact.

"Your heart is pure, you care about your world. Gohan knew you would rather die than see those monsters take over our planet. He knew you would do anything to keep this place safe, and he wasn't wrong. You've risked your existence to find a way to defeat them. To me that is far from a weak, useless person."

He turned to look at her sincere blue eyes. Her eyes couldn't lie, she had faith in him. He gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. He would do anything, even die to save Earth from those Androids. There was a long pause until she finally spoke.

"Come on, enough chit chat; I'm starving!" she exclaimed while she walked out of the room.

"Ha! Believe it or not so am I!" He exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. He moaned in pain and fell back to the bed.

"You're such a muscle head Trunks!" She laughed. He gave her an apologetic grin and got up once again. Together they made their way towards the kitchen.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N: HI! I know it's been like forever I'm super sorry.. I blame Christmas, New Years and Pocket Camp... anywho hope this chapter was interesting? Fun? Okay? Lol like always please leave me your thoughts, comments, or literally anything. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS TO A. TORIYAMA. THANK YOU. ENJOY.**

She paced through the store confidently. She knew the shopping center like the back of her hand, and swiftly grabbed any item that caught her eye. Shopping was her passion and the ringing of the register after a purchase fueled her notion.

She stood at the store exit, with her hands full of bags. She brought one small storage capsule with her; it had not been enough. Looking at all the new clothes and collections had caused her predatory instincts to kick in making her lose control. So yes, she might have gone a little overboard, but she no longer was bored and depressed on her balcony. She smiled content as she walked to the nearest bench.

She had been carrying those bags for 2 hours, her arms felt like they were going to rip off. How she wished there was someone so kind enough to assist her-

Just as if he had heard her pleads a tall, well built, blonde man in his mid 30's stepped her way. He was well dressed and wore dark sunglasses that sat on his perfectly combed hair. If she wasn't in a stable, serious relationship, she would've continued to admire his looks, but she was, and she was also in a hurry.

" Umm excuse me..." She said as she began to get up, and walk around him. However, as soon as she stepped behind him, he grabbed her wrist causing her to stop abruptly and drop her bags.

"Where do you think you're going beautiful?"

She stood still for a moment, baffled by his action. How dare he ask her such a question! Who did this guy think he was? " Sorry Bud, I have somewhere to go." She answered harshly.

"Without me? Come on, what do you say you and me get out of here?" He whispered seductively, pulling her closer to him to take in her feminine odor. Although, he was handsome she couldn't help but shiver in disgust.

"Are you deaf or something? I said NO! Now can you let go of me?" She shouted, pushing him away from her annoyed face. This only caused his hold to become tighter and controlling.

"Wow you're feisty..I like them a little wild," he said a smirk forming on his face.

"Not interested!" she huffed as she struggled to pull away. She looked around her eyes pleading for help. She could see people taking quick glances as they quickly looked away and went about their day. How could they be so careless? She felt her eyes begin to tear as she became frustrated, but almost instantaneously her eyes filled with fury.

He began to lean towards her face but was stopped midway by an unbearable pain in his groin. He let go of her wrist instantly and fell to his knees, looking up to meet his attacker's face. Her eyes lit up with anger, her small nose scrunched in disgust, but he had no time to continue to admire her because in seconds his view was covered by her fist.

He groaned in pain as he let himself fall on the cold floor. All he could see was her walking away proudly and confidently. Never once looking down or at the crowd of people who stared at the beautiful, fiery woman.

She sat in the aircraft with both hands on the wheel. Her cheeks burned from all the tears, and her eyes were red, puffy and had mascara smeared all around. She took in a deep breathe she began to search her purse for a compact mirror.

 _'I should've worn waterproof mascara… but never did I think I would get belittled by a disgusting pig! Well, he got what he deserved.'_ She thought to herself while grabbing her wrist and inspecting it.

He left behind his mark, her red wrist had already began to bruise. She opened her compact mirror and inspected her neck. Her hair helped cover up most of the bruising, it had become her little secret. But now she had two 'secrets' and one was not so easy to cover. She bit her lip as she began to think of a good excuse for her markings.

 **XXXX**

He watched her pace back and forth through the small kitchen. She gathered plates, cups and silverware and in a minute the table was set. He had wanted to help, but she had insisted that he sit down and keep resting. Therefore, he was stuck watching her prepare dinner and hearing her yap about some new formulas she had in mind.

' _Look at her go.. how does she have all this energy to do so much in a day?'_ He smiled to himself as she spilled some tea. ' _She's something alright..'_

"Mother.." he spoke abruptly causing her to stop mid sentence.

"What's wrong honey? Is something bothering you? Do you need to lay down?"

"Ah no, no.. I just wanted an update on the time machine…"

"Sorry Trunks but with all that's happened I haven't been really focused on it. Plus with your state, I estimate it will be longer than expected."

"So what is your estimate?"

"Hmm...two-three months at best. That's counting your recovery as well… I know this is important, but what good will it do if you're not your best during everything. I don't want to risk losing you."she said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Alright Mother, I understand. You focus on the machine I focus on getting back in shape."

"Sounds like a plan."

 **XXXX**

 _Capsule Corps that evening..._

"It was about time you showed up"

The front door slammed shut as a startled Bulma's scream filled the living room.

"URG! You scared me you idiot! I thought I told you not to stalk people!" She shouted as she threw all the bags she was holding towards his direction.

"Hmp, don't blame me for your heavy conscience."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you seem more out of it than usual… but tell me did you get me the Earthling clothes." He said as he grabbed a bag from the floor and aggressively began looking through it.

"I put your stuff in the capsule, but go ahead try on those designer dresses if you want I don't mind sharing them with you!" She said crossing her arms in front of her chest in annoyance.

He only huffed and tossed the shopping bag on the floor. With that she extended her hand out and revealed to him the small capsule.

"Have fun trying everything on," she said with a playful wink.

"What's that?" he asked his expression turning serious and still.

"Huh?" She turned her attention to her wrist. How could she forget? Her small cardigan was not long enough to cover her arm, leaving her wrist exposed for everyone to see.

"Oh it's nothing," she replied nervously as she tried to cover the damage. "Just got my arm caught while checking the engine of the aircraft. Like you said I'm out of it today.He, he, he clumsy me.."

"Very well, but tell me this...since when do you agree with my insults?" He asked as he quickly snatched the capsule from her hand. A slight shiver crept through her body; his speed had oddly surprised her.

"Do I make you nervous? Or is it scared?" He murmured through his smirk. He had noticed her reaction, by what he'd learned so far, it was unlike her to be jumpy or uneasy. She was hiding something and he was going to find out what it was. He could care less what it could be, but he wasn't going to risk it being something that might jeopardize his training.

"URGH! I CAN'T stand you sometimes! When you're done being a JERK then we can talk! I'm going to take a BATH! ARRGH! STUPID saiyan!" She yelled as she stomped to her room.

His smirk grew wider, there was just something about irritating her that made him...happy? He chuckled to himself as he tossed the small capsule up and down. Whatever it was, it could wait he had taken enough hours off. He had to find an outfit and resume his training. With that he walked towards his room.

Just what I needed, a nice bath to ease the tension and relieve this headache. She thought to herself as the foam and bubbles floated around her. The warm water soothed her muscles and helped her clear her mind.

All she wanted was to forget today, forget about that trash of a person, forget work, but mostly forget about being all alone.

She had never felt more alone than at the moment in her bathtub while reminiscing her day. How she missed her mother's voice, the way her father's cigarette would mix with his cologne, her boyfriend's touch, her friends' jokes and laughter. A small tear escaped her blue eyes. How she wished she had someone to talk to, someone to hear her out and tell her everything will be alright and that nobody will ever treat her like that pig did today. True she had the Namekians, but they were homeless and her problems seemed almost nonexistent compared to theirs. There was Vegeta..she rolled her eyes at the thought. She was just glad he hadn't killed her yet.

She hugged her knees as she let the water drain beneath her. It would be all right only a few more days.

 **To be continued...**

 **(A/N): Hello! I know, I know this chapter was a little more boring but totally background info for other chapters. Anyways, let me know what you guys think. Leave me your comments, questions, or concerns. Lol but anyways see y'all next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS TO A. TORIYAMA. THANK YOU. ENJOY.**

He lay still as the sun kissed his face and the wind shook the tree's leaves back and forth. This was the only place he could truly relax and meditate. He was still injured and knew better than to go looking for a fight. His veins yearned for a battle, but his heart beat a sad "No". He knew what may happen if he went out and looked for those Androids-Scenario A: he gets hurt again and will have to postpone his trip again or Scenario B: he doesn't get so lucky.

He stood up with slight difficulty, the calmness of the mountain made him almost forget the crisis that was occurring in his world. He clenched his fist in frustration, there he was relaxing and resting while people were suffering.

"I'm a coward..a weak fool. My father would be ashamed.." he spoke out loud.

"Your father was a proud man, a warrior first a decent human being second. If anything I would say you're putting it lightly by saying he would be 'ashamed'…"

He turned around quickly. How had he not sensed her coming? She smiled sweetly at him and began walking towards him.

"So you come here too?" She asked as she took a seat on the cool grass. They stayed still for a moment taking in the comforting breeze.

"You know, there's something I never told you (mostly because your father would kill me) but considering he is no longer here.. I guess I can let one secret slip." She said with an uncertain smile.

He chuckled and lay back down on the ground, looking up at the back his mother's head. He closed his eyes as she took in a deep breath and began to speak.

"Before I start I just want to clear things up about how I acted the other night. I never spoke of me and Yamcha to you in great detail and when you asked me about us the other day, I guess you caught me off guard…there is still so much you don't know.."

He lay still not making a sound. Was he ready to hear about her past? He had to be, he would be returning to the past soon and didn't want anymore weird surprises

"Okay Mother, I'm listening."

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _Her heart sank, she felt the cold harsh wind against her pale skin and immediately her body filled with goosebumps. However, she remained still appearing almost frozen as she stared at the scene in front of her._

 _How could he have been so careless, and cocky? Did he ever think about her? How she would feel when she had to search for his body?_

 _'He fought bravely' she reminded herself. He had given his life in hopes to protect her, his friends and his planet. Earth was safe because of him and all the Z fighters._

 _She blinked back to reality, the debris and massive holes around her made it apparent there had been a haunting battle. Other times she would be amazed or in awe at such a scene. However, the only emotions lingering through her veins were anger and grief. She felt the tears begin to fill her eyes once again as her friend's bodies were placed in pods. She had to be strong, at least until she was alone._

 _Krillin would glance back at her ever so often. She had been crying uncontrollably since her arrival, making him a bit uncomfortable. However, to his surprise, all she did now was stare at her lovers pod. Perhaps she was tired of crying, or perhaps she was thinking of a solution. Was there a solution? The confusing words of the Saiyan Prince to his subordinate lingered through his mind-_

 ** _-'Napa, quickly kill them all!' shouted the short tempered Prince._**

 ** _-'But what about the Dragon Balls?'_**

 ** _-'We don't need these fools to find them. A Namekian is all we need to make the Dragon Balls and planet Namek is filled with them!'_**

 _-The sound of the aircraft door being shut interrupted his thoughts. He saw his elderly master walking towards the driver's seat, but a speedy Bulma pushed past him._

 _"You better let me fly," she announced, catching everyone on board off guard. "Really, I'm okay now," she reassured her concerned friends._

 _"Are you?" muttered his master in a concerned tone. It was obvious she wanted to be far from her dead boyfriend's body, which is why nobody spoke to convince her not to fly. She quickly took a seat and in seconds they had taken off._

 _Krillin could see that she wasn't okay. He knew how tough she was, but he knew she couldn't keep this act up for long. Yamcha had grown up with all of them but to Bulma he had become more important than all her luxuries. Krillin knew they were far from a perfect couple, he was often caught in the middle of their stupid fights, but he could never imagine one without the other...until now._

 _A tear rolled down Bulma's face and landed perfectly on her hand. What could he say to make her feel better? Nothing, no words could ever make the grief of anyone in this aircraft disappear. It was a good thing Gohan was sound asleep and wasn't going to witness any of this. He turned to look out the window and remember his brave friends._

 _His big black eyes opened with difficulty._

 _"Gohan! You're awake!" exclaimed his mother._

 _Disoriented he jumped up and searched his surroundings. He glimpsed through the ship and fixed his eyes once again on his mother's._

 _"Mom is that really you.." he muttered. Within seconds she bathed him with affection as she cried hysterically._

 _"It's okay son, it's all over now," assured Master Roshi._

 _"Yeah Gohan, we did it!" announced Krillin with a big thumbs up._

 _"We did?" asked the child in disbelief. "What happened to Vegeta?"_

 _Everyone's face dropped and Krillin's tone changed to defeat. " I guess you can say he got away..but listen the important thing is we ran off that creep to wherever it is he came from, right?"_

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

"I've heard some of this story…" he muttered. "Gohan's first fight.. he never mentioned that father ran away from that fight…then again Gohan never mentioned much because he turned ape" Trunks stayed quiet as he took in all of what his mother had just said. His mother was right, there was so much he still didn't know.

" The truth is, Goku let your father go. Krillin was about to finish him off, but Goku couldn't possibly let a perfectly good warrior go to waste. Maybe he saw some good in him, or maybe Goku was just being selfish… all I know is your father got away that day, and he despised himself for being weak and a coward."

She took a deep breath in as she brought her legs up to hug them. He stayed thoughtful of all she had just revealed. His father's life being spared by no other than Goku? His teacher's father, his mother's best friend, Earth's hero time and time again. Trunks was honored to have met him now more than ever. He sat up and turned to look at his mother.

"So your love for your friends led you to an unknown planet, and a trek through space?"

She nodded and stretched out her legs. "I guess you could say I would've done almost anything for those guys…After Namek and the epic battle you've heard of too many times, we wished everyone back to life. For a time, everything was once again peaceful."

"Everything will be peaceful once again Mother, that I promise!" He said with a stern look in his eyes.

"I believe you son," she said with a smile.

 **XXXX**

He let himself fall aggressively on the cold wet grass. It was dark outside and the frost had already begun to cover the backyard. He had lost track of time, but he estimated it was around midnight. He took in a deep breath, the stillness of the night oddly satisfied him.

He sat up when he felt an unexpected key roaming the house a few feet away from him. He jumped and sat on top of the gravity chamber as he eyed one of the kitchen windows.

He saw her lingering through the kitchen cabinets looking for something while she held a mug in one hand. Why was the woman still awake? He scoffed when he saw her wearing an oversized jacket, obviously her dead boyfriend's. His stomach growled but he could tell she was having one of those nights, and he wanted no part in it.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _His body ached, and his stomach growled with fury as he searched the refrigerator. He grabbed whatever caught his attention and took it to the island countertop behind him. Quickly, he began devouring all the contents he had taken out. He was halfway through his midnight snack when he heard a clicking noise coming from the living room only a few feet away._

 _He had been too busy munching away he hadn't bothered to check for intruders. He gulped down a glass of orange juice and began walking towards the living area to greet his guest._

 _'Does this woman really think she can walk around the living room unnoticed by me?' He thought to himself as he walked towards one of the couches._

 _He hovered slightly to avoid making any noise that would give off his arrival. Once he reached the couch he could see her small figure curled up with her back to him. He was about to speak and taunt her when he noticed her sniffle._

 _Was she crying? He hovered higher trying to get a better view. It was then when he noticed she was wearing some jacket. It was 2 times bigger than her and was definitely not hers. It became apparent it had belonged to her boyfriend, and if he remembered correctly, he was dead. She had empty bottles all around her, and a framed picture of her and her dead lover._

 _He was too busy looking at the picture he hadn't noticed her turn around._

 _"Vegeta? What are you doing here?" She asked wiping away the black tears on her face._

 _He panicked for an instant, how could he let himself get so close? He had to get out of there before she got the wrong idea. The last thing he needed was a weak, emotional woman clinging to his arm for comfort._

 _"Stop with your annoying whimpers, I can't even enjoy my meal without hearing your annoying cries," he demanded with his face serious and intimidating. He didn't even give her a chance to answer, quickly he turned around and fled the living area._

 _Without glancing back he headed upstairs to his room. Never did he want to be in that situation ever again._

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

 _'Guess I'll have to wait out until she goes back to her room._ ' He thought to himself, annoyed with the situation.

He ascended to the nearest balcony sitting on the edge of one of the railings. He would meditate until she left the first floor, and went up to her room.

' _Kakarot...The Legendary Super Saiyan… how can an imbecile achieve such a transformation but I, the Saiyan Prince have not? But I'll show him and everyone in this stupid planet. Once his little friends bring them all back from the dead not even his stupid transformation will help him'_ \- the balcony door slid open, causing him to glance over.

She smiled sweetly at him, and sat down at the nearest table. She wore the oversized jacket that fit more like a dress, while she held the mug with both hands.

"So, you come here too? This balcony has the best view, right?" She said as she brought the mug to her lips.

"Hmph, this balcony is the farthest from all the main rooms in the house, the last thing I want is to encounter one of your green friends...or worse..have to interact with you." He said coldly as he closed his eyes, and tried to ignore the allure of her eyes. She chuckled softly and took another sip of her cup.

Both stayed quiet as they took in the cool breeze and the peacefulness of the night. However, she couldn't help take a glance at the Saiyan.

 _'Look at him.. so calm..he almost appears asleep or in a totally different world. What is he thinking about?_ ' She rested her head on her hand while she looked longingly at West City. "Why does it feels like I haven't seen the city in years?" She said out loud.

"Maybe if you didn't spend your days at the clothing store or your lab you would notice the things around you." He spoke with an annoyed tone.

"I guess you're right," she said with a deep sigh.

This caught his attention, his eyes opened and turned to her questionly. ' _What is she was planning?'_

She kept her gaze fixed at the city lights that almost seemed to melt together with the stars in front of her. The darkness of the sky made the city appear brighter and unrecognizable. "Can I ask you something?" she asked calmly.

"Tsk, if it's going to get you to shut up." He answered as he closed eyes.

She only rolled her eyes in annoyance, but it wasn't enough to stop her from talking. "Have you ever been to a planet as beautiful as Earth?"

"Yes, many. It maybe a shock to you but this planet is actually the worst planet I've ever stepped foot on." He replied ordinarily.

"Urg! I'm being serious!" She said turning her chair to face him. "Come on how does Earth rank to other planets." She said with her arms crossed.

"Fine, if it will get you to shut up. Earth has the best food, but the worst people!" He replied with his eyes closed.

"Maybe if you weren't an antisocial freak, and kept yourself locked up in that ship you would meet nice people."

"Hmph, not interested. The last thing I want is to associate myself more with you weak people."

"Hmm fine suit yourself, then don't come crawling to me when you are all alone without any friends."

" I've always been alone without 'friends' it's nothing new to me." He said with a soft chuckle as he remembered his weak henchmen. _'What fools!'_

She stayed thoughtful of his response. _'I guess he is all alone...Well the jerk deserves it...right?'_

"I suppose." She mumbled. " Well, it's getting cold.. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." she said with a small smile.

He only scoffed in response.

"Urg! You're impossible!" She shouted as she stomped away.

 _'This woman has got to be the one of the most annoying things I've ever encountered!'_ He thought to himself as he ascended towards the kitchen.

She stripped off Yamchas favorite jacket, and slipped into her pajamas. She remained thoughtful towards her guest's confession.

 _'Could that be the answer? Could companionship, or some type of relationship prevent a fight that could possibly save her friends and planet? Can people have a change of heart? Well, yes, look at Piccolo… but Namekians are peaceful by nature...did saiyans have a peaceful side to them?'_

She yawned and climbed into bed. _'It's too risky to try and find out… or is it?'_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **(A/N): Hello! Hope this chapter was interesting, and totally not confusing! But anyways leave me your comments, complaints, or concerns lol. Well see ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS TO A. TORIYAMA. THANK YOU. ENJOY.**

Sweat dripped onto the floor. He remained still on all fours mesmerized by the fatigue of his body. Had he gone too far? He pulled himself up and shut off the gravity. Quickly, the lights turned back to normal and the intense pressure was removed.

Almost by command he let his body fall and take in all that he had done. He closed his eyes and began to regulate his breathing. However, just as he was starting to get his body back to normal the ships door opened surprising the Saiyan. Instantly he looked up at his intruder.

"Hey! I brought some refreshments! It's a hot day outside and I thought you could use some fresh lemonade. I know I'm not allowed to bother you but I saw the gravity simulation was off…"

The saiyan stood up quietly paying little to no attention to what she was saying. He began drying his sweat filled body with a small white towel mid discourse.

He wore only the black spandex Bulma had bought; they hugged his quadriceps tightly appearing to be blend with his skin. However, what fascinated Bulma the most was the proportion of his body. He spent day and night training it amused her how he managed to never look too overwhelming for his size. She looked him up and down, although, he stood a couple feet away she could feel the heat radiating from his body….

"Didn't anyone teach you it's rude to stare?" mocked the saiyan who had been very aware she had stopped talking and was staring at him.

Her face turned bright red as she quickly turned around with the tray of drinks. " YOU ARE SO SHAMELESS! HOW CAN YOU WALK AROUND WITH JUST SHORT SPANDEX?! OF COURSE I'M GOING TO STARE!"

He let out a deep chuckle and began walking towards her. " Mind you that you were the one who intruded, not the other way around." He grabbed a drink from the tray she held and brought it to his lips, however, before gulping it down he turned to look her in the eyes. Playfully he spoke "Don't act so surprised woman, I'm sure it's nothing you've never seen before."

She only stood there red face, trying not to make any eye contact with the saiyan. For meeting just recently, he had somehow managed to learn where and when she was most vulnerable.

"You can go now servant woman!" He excused her ushering towards the exit.

"I AM NOT YOUR SERVANT! And I'm not leaving until you call me by MY NAME you jerk!" She shouted scrunching her small nose. She held the tray so tight it appeared it might of bent.

It was all quite amusing to the saiyan, he enjoyed pushing her buttons and seeing just what she was capable of doing. It was the same feeling he would get in battle verses an arrogant weaker opponent. He sipped on another cup of lemonade as he stared at the woman in front of him.

"Very well, if you will not leave then you will have no problem with me turning on the gravity.." He said putting the now empty cup back on the tray. His face was unreadable and serious, it wasn't until a spark on his eyes made her realize he wouldn't hurt her.

"You wouldn't.." she said confidently.

"Try me WOMAN." He said as he walked towards the controls turning his back to her.

"Vegeta!" she said in an authoritarian tone as she got closer and closer to him. She felt he wouldn't hurt her, but could she trust him? Could she trust her gut feeling? He did not stop nor look back at the sound of his name. He hovered his hand over the ON button, and finally turned towards her.

She now stood at arms distance and he could hear her heart pounding. Her eyes were bold and daring. She had put down the tray and her fists were clenched. She looked fearless. Fearless of him, and fearless of death. He couldn't help but smile to himself. 'This woman has some nerve..or is she too trusting?'

He didn't wait any longer. In a second he pressed the button and instantly the AI announced the initiation of the gravity feature. She yelped and grabbed on to him burying her face in his chest as she waited for the worst.

"GRAVITY AT .01" announced the AI.

Bulma eyes flew open and relief flowed through her body. She pushed away from the saiyan and began to inspect her body. She brought her hand to her chest, her heart pounded violently. The adrenaline that ran through her body was inexplicable. Although she knew he wouldn't hurt her, there was always some doubt in the back of her head. She turned to face him. She looked straight into his dark eyes...they appeared almost playful.

"Urg!! You're such a jerk!" She shouted as she quickly picked up the tray of drinks and pushed past him to press the OFF button.

She wacked it with force and dashed towards the exit as quickly as she could. She was glad he hadn't said anything, the last thing she wanted was to hear his voice.

The late evening breeze grew chillier by the second. He lay on top of the chamber taking in the pleasant sounds of the quiet garden. For being in the city, CC was surprisingly peaceful, and quiet. It allowed the Saiyan Prince to meditate with ease and just relax….Relax?

He'd never done that before coming to Earth. He'd recently had been doing things he'd never thought he would since staying with the loud woman, and her family. The loud woman and her family…

"That woman is too trusting…. they're all too trusting."

 ***FLASHBACK ***

 _Her nails dug into is skin lightly. Her head was pressed into his still sticky chest. He remained stiff, and tense as he looked down at her. Her heart beat rapidly against him, but all he could focus on was the sweet aroma of her hair. Her soft, bruised, manicured hand clenched shut as the automated voice spoke for a second time._

 _"GRAVITY AT .01"_

 _Just as quickly, and suddenly as it began; it ended. A small sigh of relief slipped from her as she brought her head out from hiding. She pushed the saiyan she had been clinging onto moments ago roughly. Once again the bold, confident woman was back._

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

"If she's not careful it could get her killed.." he said as he sat up and looked into the kitchen window.

A rushed Bulma paced back and forth as she prepared dinner with the small Namekian.

He let out a small growl and ascended into the sky. He would eat out tonight.

 **XXXX**

She scribbled away in her notebook. It was as if she were in a totally different world when she wrote. Many times Trunks had tried to read it, but her rushed cramped handwriting made it illegible. What he wouldn't give to take a peak in that mind of hers.

He sighed as she turned the page and continued writing. How had she still not noticed him in the room. Was she ignoring him? He cleared his throat for what felt like the 100th time, until finally she put her pen down. She looked up to him annoyed by his neediness. 'This better be important.'

"Yes Trunks?" She spoke as she crossed her arms and leaned back on the chair.

"Mother I came to tell you that I am 100% healed and I want an update on the time machine… I'm ready," he said with a stern face.

She smiled sweetly and nodded towards the laboratory door. "Very well, I will update you on the progress."

"The tracking system needs a little work, but to be honest i believe it's unnecessary. I doubt you would ever leave the only time machine lying around or that you would get lost. You should arrive right on the coordinates I programmed. If it's far from the battlefield, I assume you will simply sense the keys of the fighters. So, I will not place any tracking of any kind. It will save energy and time."

He nodded agreeingly. The sooner the better.

"There hasn't been much changes from last time, since it worked perfectly. All that remains is to wait for the right amount of chronal energy to refill. I know it's frustrating, but that is the only thing to do. Plus I will drop you off right on time. There's no way you can be late silly." She said with a wink, causing him to giggle.

"Of course Mother, it's just I can't wait any longer!" He said forming a fist on his right hand. "I want to get my hands on those Androids and make sure they never hurt anyone ever again!" His first was covered by his mother's much smaller hand. He looked up to meet her tired blue eyes.

"And I will do everything I can to get you there!" She said with a smile. " But you have to be patient!" He let out a small chuckle and nodded. " Alright!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

( **A/N): OH NO IS BULMA GETTING A LITTLE TOO CLOSE? LOL WELL HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!! LIKE ALWAYS LMK WHAT YOU THINK! COMMENTS GIVE ME LIFE..even weird long comments..LOL ANYWAYS..SEE YA? READ YA? LATER!**


End file.
